Easter Time Is Here Again
by awfffsome
Summary: Quando era pequena, sua mãe costumava esconder ovos de páscoa e uma grande cesta de chocolates pela casa, com pegadas de patas de coelhos espalhadas por todo chão, guiando-a na caça ao tesouro.


Como esta fic foi baseada em fatos reais, gostaria de dedicá-la à minha mãe, onde quer que ela esteja. Porque eu vou manter a tradição também.

* * *

><p><strong>EASTER TIME IS HERE AGAIN<strong>

- Hermione – ele começou, com a voz abafada pela comida -, eu retiro tudo o que eu já disse de ruim sobre os trouxas. Isso aqui é simplesmente genial!

Hermione riu da empolgação do marido enquanto ele se esticava para apanhar mais um pedaço de pizza de mozarela. Também se serviu de um enquanto olhava por cima dos ombros, para a porta da cozinha, atenta a qualquer barulho no andar superior.

- Imaginei que você fosse gostar, Ron – respondeu, sorrindo. – Apenas fale baixo para não acordar as crianças, ainda temos muitas coisas para fazer. Você escondeu a cesta?

- Uhum – ele resmungou, lambendo os dedos. – E todos os ovos. Estão na sala de estar e de jantar. Quer que te mostre onde?

- Não precisa – comeu o último pedaço de sua pizza, levantando-se e mandando seu prato para a pia com um aceno de varinha. – Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã pra ajudar seu pai com a tenda n'A Toca, lembra?

- Estava na esperança de que você esquecesse e não me obrigasse a ir – ele respondeu com uma careta.

Hermione riu e se aproximou dele, beijando-lhe brevemente os lábios.

- Você realmente achou que _eu_ fosse esquecer?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça e deu de ombros, resignado. Pegou mais um pedaço de pizza e começou a comê-lo na mão enquanto se levantava.

- Vou deitar, mas se precisar de alguma coisa pode me chamar.

Hermione acenou afirmativamente, mandando o resto da louça para a pia e encantando-a para se lavar. Saiu da cozinha logo atrás de Ron, mas seguiu em direção às salas enquanto ele subia as escadas.

Quando era pequena, sua mãe costumava esconder ovos de páscoa e uma grande cesta de chocolates pela casa, com pegadas de patas de coelhos espalhadas por todo chão, guiando-a na caça ao tesouro. Decidiu manter a tradição assim que descobriu que estava grávida de Rose. O mundo mágico pode ser muito pouco fantástico pra quem vive nele, pensava, então traria um pouco das mágicas _trouxas_ para a vida de sua pequenina e, mais tarde, de seu principezinho. Portanto, Natal após Natal as crianças esperavam pelos presentes do bom velhinho, e em todas Páscoas o coelhinho fazia uma parada pela casa da família Granger-Weasley.

Ron havia sido incrivelmente mais receptivo com o Coelhinho da Páscoa do que com o Papai Noel, e Hermione não podia deixar de imaginar que as coisas são mais fáceis de aceitar quando envolvem quilos de chocolate. E todas as vésperas de Páscoa, Ron e Hermione escondiam ovos pela casa e espalhavam patinhas de talco; quando amanhecia o dia, as crianças corriam imediatamente para a sala e começavam a procurá-los.

Também gostava de manter a tradição exatamente como era quando sua mãe a fazia: inteiramente trouxa. Arrastava-se pelo chão com grandes potes de talco, fazendo patinha por patinha com as pontas dos dedos. As coisas ficavam meio borradas, às vezes, mas crianças empolgadas com a perspectiva de chocolate à vista não seriam capazes de perceber.

Naquela noite não seria diferente. Hermione estava sentada ao lado do sofá, pressionando os dedos contra o carpete para tingi-lo com mais uma das pegadas brancas do Coelhinho da Páscoa, quando, pela primeira vez, foi interrompida por alguém que não era Ron.

- Mamãe?

A voz tão suave não era esperada de causar uma reação tão assustada. Hermione levantou-se rapidamente, tentando empurrar o pote de talco para fora da vista de Rose, mas acabou apenas por derrubá-lo e chamar mais atenção para ele. Ela podia ter apenas quatro anos de idade, mas não era necessária muita coisa para entender aquele cenário.

Por um breve instante que a faria se envergonhar pelo resto da vida, pensou em alterar a memória de Rose. Revirou os olhos assim que o pensamento passou por sua cabeça; Ron e suas ideias absurdas a influenciavam mais do que gostaria de admitir.

- Oi, Rose. Sem sono? – perguntou, sentando-se no sofá. A pequena continuou a olhar ao redor, os olhinhos ligeiramente arregalados. Encarou a mãe após estudar a sala inteira, assentindo com uma expressão meio confusa. – Senta aqui comigo um pouquinho.

Depois de hesitar por um instante, andou até a mãe e se sentou ao seu lado, sem encará-la.

- Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa, não quer, Rose? - Ela pensou por um segundo e assentiu rapidamente. - Então pergunte, filha.

Novamente, Rose pareceu pensar em sua sugestão. Demorou um pouco mais para acatá-la, desta vez, mas, parecendo hesitante, ergueu os olhos para Hermione. Sentiu-se mal por vê-los marejados, como se ela estivesse se segurando para não chorar.

- O Coelhinho da Páscoa não existe, mamãe?

Mal a pergunta escapou de seus lábios em uma vozinha trêmula, as lágrimas venceram o que as impediam de cair e rolaram por sua bochecha. Hermione imediatamente puxou a filha para seu colo, aninhando-a em um abraço apertado.

- Não, filha, ele não existe – respondeu, acariciando os cabelos ruivos e cheios de Rose. – Mamãe e papai que escondem os ovos de chocolate e fazem as pegadinhas. Achamos que você e Hugo fossem gostar da brincadeira, querida.

Ela assentiu, abraçando a mãe. Hermione não conseguia ver se ela ainda chorava, mas abraçou-a mais apertado em retribuição.

- Pensei que ele existisse. Eu gostava dele – ela murmurou, um tempo depois. Sua voz estava mais firme e Hermione ficou feliz em notar isso. Sorriu, afastando Rose para encará-la melhor.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas ele vai continuar existindo se você quiser. Faz parte da brincadeira, sabe? Mesmo que ele não seja real, você ainda pode brincar e procurar os ovos. – Rose assentiu, mas parecia meio incerta. Hermione se levantou, colocando o talco magicamente de volta ao pote. – Quer me ajudar a fazer o resto das pegadas? Hugo gosta muito delas, acho que ficaria desapontado em descobrir que o Coelhinho não trouxe ovos para ele nesta Páscoa.

Rose sorriu e limpou os olhos rapidamente, pondo-se de pé e correndo até a mãe.

No dia seguinte, enquanto observavam Rose e Hugo seguirem as pegadas – que desta vez traziam uma trilha com patas de dedos consideravelmente menores, e que Hermione contou a Hugo que se tratavam das pegadas do filhote do Coelhinho -, contou a Ron todo o ocorrido da noite passada. Ele abraçou a esposa por trás e apoiou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- Uma hora ela iria descobrir, não é? – murmurou. Hermione assentiu, vendo Hugo vibrar por ter achado mais um dos ovos de chocolate. Então Ron continuou, em um tom risonho: - Sabe, você poderia ter simplesmente alterado a memória dela.

Ele riu enquanto Hermione e revirava os olhos e mandava-o ir logo para A Toca , prometendo a si mesma que ele nunca saberia que este pensamento passara por sua cabeça.


End file.
